1_school_year_of_hellfandomcom-20200213-history
Alison van der Wood
Alison van der Wood (有り損 何でだろう Arison Banderwood), full name Alison Briella van der Wood, is the future daughter of queen Giselle Fox in Hell Generations and the princess of the unification of Lux-Eng. She is a 3rd Year Student and a member of Saint Atlanta Borderlands Academia volleyball varsity. Appearance Alison takes a lot after her mother, as she is also to be the most attractive or beautiful person in the Hell Generations. Described to have emerald green eyes, long silky golden blonde hair, pale-to-tan skin, and a nice body figure. Other instances in the book says she has natural glossy plump pink lips, naturally long lashes, and cheek dimples, all like her mother. Like her mother, she is also portrayed to wear makeup and have excellent style. Personality Alison, or Alice, is the quote 'Most Successful Teenager In The World'. She's already a royal, which makes her of course very rich, but she's been acting and modeling since the day she was born (acted as the perfect baby in some movies and modeled for baby photo shoots). She's the youngest professional actress-singer-model to have won all the awards she was nominated for. It adds all her money to total to her being the richest person to inherit and earn her money. She owns the largest, biggest, most expensive mansion in America, and more expensive properties, which makes her to think she's the best. She's very charitable and loves donating and giving back. Though, she tends to get too narcissistic at times. She's unusually oblivious, only knowing what's happening when somebody actually explains. She can be kind and kind of harsh at the same time. First impressions could leave one to think she's a goddess. In the summary, Alison is a 'strong independent woman who don't need no man'. History Alison's parents were king Asher I (or van der Wood) and queen Giselle I. She was born in Brighton, England and currently lives in her mansion-villa in Atlanta, Georgia. Alison was sent to Atlanta, Georgia, USA by her mother, Giselle, to try to prepare her and her twin brother, Alistair like she was prepared. Relationships Giselle Fox Her mother. She takes after her a lot, from her narcissistic-ness to her beauty, Alison is almost an exact copy of Giselle, except she has blonde hair and is obviously taller. They are close, but not as close as Alistair is with Giselle and of Alison with Asher. Asher van der Wood Her father. Alison got her blonde hair and height from him. They're very close, as Alison is a daddy's girl. Ari Ross Alison and Ari are best friends. But sometimes, Alison is scared of Ari. Alistair van der Wood Alistair is Alison's overprotective twin brother. Eren Ross tba Rain Wyhart tba Matthew Wyhart tba Plot tba Trivia * Alison is the most invited personnel to any party. Even if she doesn't even know them, she'll get invited. She will always show up, anyways. * Alison has a strange addiction with donating and giving things for the needy. As well as being obsessed with shoes, like Eren, and that's why they got together. * She's not girly, but she isn't boyish either. She's the perfect mix. * She's topped the most good looking celebrity list 3 times in a row, almost beating the world record. * She's always on her phone. She's collaborated with Apple, and they made her a custom made bulletproof very advanced iPhone with diamonds and all that. * She might as well create her own brand, with all the shoes she's been hoarding. All the new and vintage shoes, she's got them filled up in three wide walk-in closets, probably becoming 4. * She's the richest person in SABA, even richer than her family, and she lives on her own in the largest, biggest, most expensive mansion in America, with all her hired maids. * She has a pet puppy named Abigail I, and she pampers her like no other. * She actually really likes salads and healthy food, for it makes her skin and body look good. * She sings and acts amazingly, nobody even seeing through her lies and acting. Her singing can put anyone to be calm and/or asleep in a good way. * Alison and Alistair are fraternal twins, twins that don't look alike. * She owns a charity called 'Remember We're A Family', which funds 8 public schools. * The inspiration for her was either Jumin Han, Brielle Richmond, or Tsumugi Kotobuki. * She doesn't know how to cook most food, because she's had servants to do it all her life. The only thing she knows how to cook is well-done smoked salmon, which surprisingly tastes good.